majin_bonefandomcom-20200213-history
Majin Bone Wiki:Code Of Conduct
Welcome to the Majin Bone Wiki:Code of Conduct page! A page dedicated to this wikia's rules, current layouts, designs, help, editing tips and a bunch of other stuff. All the stuff you may want to know before getting started on contributing to this wiki. If you still have any questions or uncertainties, then don't hesitate to get in touch with our Admin Bone Fighters or other Wiki Bone Warriors. Hierarchy Pre-Warning These rules have been set by the community (be them Wiki Bone Warriors or Admin Bones). Not following these rules could result in: *your edits being changed without notice *being contacted by an admin bone *a temporary account suspension *in the most severe cases, a permanent ban. If you have any problems or issues about these rules then you are welcome to contact our Admin Bones and/or Buro Bones,.. they will attempt to resolve them. General Guide *Use the "Template:Help-Me-Admin" tag if you require an admins help. (naturally anyone can help) *Use the Blog-Posts to express opinions and ideas. *We encourage Message-Page talks amoung users. Admins Admins are not ruling authority, we simply overlook and keep the wiki in a nice presentable state and make sure regular users do not abuse the wiki, as well as making sure each page has a consistent and concise layout to it. The community makes the decisions and admins simply make sure they conform to the rules. If you see or suspect any admins disregarding this fact and pushing their weight around, then report it to "another Admin", "a Bureaucrat" or "an external Wikia team member". The wiki is community based and is created in everyone's image, and admin's job is simply to link everyone's image and organize; we are more care takers than anything. Please check our current admins here: List Of Administrators General Rules Global *No abusive language or offensive comments to any other users. *Both English grammar and spelling is fine. ETC, it's fine to spell "Color" or "Colour". There is no point wasting edits changing these little things around Editing *Check for existing pages before creating a new one. *All edits should follow the current layout set for that page category. *If you wish a drastic change in page layout or design, please make a blog post containg the details, along with the "[[Template:Help-Me-Admin}}" tag and await a response. (usually this turns into a comunity debate) *Do not post unconfirmed or speculated information without specifying so. Uploading *When uploading images, please use only PNG's. This is a lossless image type. As such, even if the image is of low quality, it can easily be replaced with a better one with no compression added. *Please make sure to give proper names to images. Not stuff like "1vno3b91b3.png". Layouts And Page Designs Page Types Main Page - Wiki-Bone Warriors cannot edit this page and only Admin Bones can put content in it. Of course, if you have an idea or update, create a User-Blog post using the "Template:Help-Me-Admin]" tag or leave a message on one of our walls. Character Pages - Pages that contain relevent information about a character from the Majin Bone series. Regardless of whethers it's from the Anime, Manga, Card Game or other media. Each page should have an image gallery Episode Pages - Pages that house info on the Anime Episode guide. Each page should have a screenshot gallery Music Pages - Pages that hold information regarding the music from any Majin Bone media. Manga Pages - Pages that contain relevent information about the manga chapters and other content, such as the tankoubon books (volumes). Each page should have an image gallery Card Pages - Pages that show detailed information about the Card Game. There should be a page for every card, as well as a list containing all the sets. Merchandise Pages - These pages contain information about merchandise you can buy of Majin Bone. These pages can become irregular due to varying degrees of information and product type. Layouts Character Pages A general overview of a typical character page layout is as follows: *'Overview' - Goes above the contents box. Provides very simple information on the character. *'Character-Infobox' - This is a box that displays in the upper-right of the page. It again, hold basic information but the most important. Use the "Template:Character" code. Visit the Editing Help page for help editing with these. *'Appearance' - A description of the character's appearance, and the appearance of all their different bone forms (if any) white, iron, etc, followed by an image of each form on the left. Each form should be separated by bold text. The image should be as full body as possible. *'Personality' - A descriptive section based on explaining the characters personality, quirks, traits and certain qualities. *'Skills And Abilities' - A section that lists all the characters special abilities and skills, each skill should be separated by a bullet point and described; not too detailed. And if needed, an image added to the right. *'History' - As the most major spoiler part of the information on a character the History section should be below everything bar the trivia. This is a basic synospsis on what each character has done and achieved throughout the story in chronological order, if there is information on their past then that would be in the first or second paragraph depending on how long it is. *'Trivia' - As per the name, a section for trivia. All pieces of miscellanious information should be separated by bullet points. Category:Permanent Protected Pages